Toyota Supra
The Toyota Supra is a sports car produced by the Toyota Motor Company from 1993 to 2002. In contrast to its predecessor's design, the Supra MKIV has fixed headlights, a big rear spoiler and a sleeker appearance. Within its production time, the car was offered with two engines: a naturally aspirated (2JZ-GE) and a turbocharged (2JZ-GTE) Inline-Six. 'The Need for Speed' The Supra was one of several cars to appear in the first installment of Need for Speed. Overall it has the worst top speed in the game, but compensates this trait with its handling. It is featured as a Class C vehicle. 'Motor City Online' Apart from the Mitsubishi Eclipse, the Supra was the only Japanese car in the game. It was shortly released before the servers went offline. Notable about the car was its V8 swapped motor. 'Underground Series' The Toyota Supra appears in any Underground title including the PSP version. Its main strengths are depicted to be top speed and acceleration. However, the handling of the Supra is its main drawback as well. In Need for Speed: Underground, it is unlocked upon completing Underground Mode event 64. The Supra in Need for Speed: Underground 2 is unlocked once the sixth URL race event is finished. 'Need for Speed: Most Wanted' In Need for Speed: Most Wanted, the Toyota Supra is unlocked upon defeating Blacklist racer #13 - Vic, whom also drives the car with a body kit and flame vinyls. His car can be obtained in a reward card. When fully upgraded, the Supra tends to have better acceleration than top speed. It is suitable for both races and pursuits although players may have to face oversteer in corners. Ronald McCrea also drives a Supra at the beginning of the title's career mode but later swaps the car for an Aston Martin DB9 towards the end of the career mode. His car cannot be driven by the player. 'Need for Speed: Carbon' The rendition of the Toyota Supra in Need for Speed: Carbon is featured as a Tier 3 Tuner car with a price tag of $90,000. It is unlocked in different ways depending on the player's progression in the career mode; *'Exotic Career' - Take over the Infinity Park territory in Silverton. *'Tuner Career' - Take over the Neon Mile territory in Silverton. It has a quick acceleration and controllable handling. Its top speed has been drastically reduced as seen by most tuners. If the player chooses the Mazda RX-8 at the start of the career mode, Sal will drive the Supra once the player has purchased a tier 3 vehicle. The Supra also makes an appearance in the first cinematic race event as the player's car, who is racing with the main crew leaders of Palmont City. The player will also escape with the vehicle from the police. 'Need for Speed: ProStreet' The Toyota Supra appears as Tier 2 car in Need for Speed: ProStreet. It is unlocked upon the player winning the Super Promotion Showdown: Chicago race day and may be purchased for $25,000. Due to its enormous acceleration, horsepower and top speed, once fully upgraded, the Supra is suitable for drag events as it can be tuned up to 1,079 horsepower. It's also often used for setting drag record times within the ProStreet community. 'Need for Speed: Undercover' The Toyota Supra appears as a Japanese Tier 3 car in Need for Speed: Undercover, which can be bought for $100,000. The player must complete the Job delivery event "Nick of Time" to unlock it. Different to its last appearance in ProStreet, the Supra has a poor top speed (203 mph/327 kmh) compared to the rest of its rivals. It can reach average acceleration times. 'Shift Series' The Toyota Supra appears as Tier 2 vehicle in Need for Speed: Shift as part of the Team Racing Pack downloadable content and as a Retro classed vehicle in Shift 2: Unleashed. In Need for Speed: Shift, the Supra appears as a Tier 2 vehicle with a 5,00 car rating. In Shift 2: Unleashed, it comes with a price tag of $29,100 and is featured with a C 550 performance rating and 3,39 handling rating. Its inline-six engine can be upgraded up to 1000 horsepower and more, allowing the player to hit high top speeds. It is possible to swap the engine of the car with the V10 of the Lexus LFA. This conversion can change the performance drastically although at the cost of heavy steering in corners. 'Need for Speed: World' The Toyota Supra debuted in Need for Speed: World on September 28th, 2010 as a Tier 2 vehicle. It can be acquired for either 2,100 or $400,000 (Driver Level 25 or higher required). Before the patch version 5 was applied, it could be bought for $250,000. It is also available with a "Hatamoto", "Shift 2" and "Cop" trim. The "Hatamoto" is a black one-day rental with a body kit and slightly improved performance statistics. It can be rented for 150 SB. The "Shift 2" variant was released on March 29th, 2011 as a celebration of the release of Shift 2 Unleashed. On the same date, the game was released in North America. Aside from its Shift 2 Unleashed inspired livery, it is pre-tuned with Gromlen race tuned parts. Players of the PC, Xbox 360 and PS3 version of Shift 2 Unleashed may receive a free 3-day rental of the Shift 2 Supra and exclusive vinyls as a Need for Speed VIP gift. The "Cop" variant was released on April 9th, 2012 as top-up gift. It has functional police lights, which can be turned on by pressing "L" and is equipped with Gromlen race tuned parts. The exterior of the "Cop" was modelled on the police vehicles of the Swedish police. Compared to the fastest Tier 2 vehicles, the Supra reaches a notably lower maximum speed. Its acceleration is not up to paar too although useful for competing with other mid-range cars. The large turn radius of the Supra prevents it to enter and exit corners quickly. On April 3rd, 2012 as part of a patch, the Supra received a higher top speed (180 mph/258 kmh) and a noticeably improved handling, making it somewhat more competitive in races than before. 'Need for Speed: The Run' The Supra in Need for Speed: The Run is featured as a Tier 2 vehicle. Its "NFS Edition" offshoot is classed as a Tier 3 car, whilst the "Rado Signature Edition" competes in Tier 5. The stock version and the NFS Edition of the Toyota Supra can be unlocked after beating two Autolog recommendations. the Rado becomes available to the player upon achieving a gold medal in all Rural Track Attack challenge. The Tier 2 Supra along with the Subaru Impreza WRX STI are able to reach a high top speed. Despite having more horsepower, the Supra accelerates slightly slower and is more difficult to control than the Subaru. The NFS Edition Supra is modified with a body kit and is performance tuned, producing 393 bhp at 5,600 rpm and going from 0 to 100 in 4,9 seconds. Unlike the other Supra versions, its handling is not rated "Challenging" but "Normal". However, it can keep up with most cars within its range thanks to its accessible handling. The Rado has 773 bhp, goes from 0 to 100 in 4,1 seconds and competes in Tier 5. It is a mediorely performing car, which can be used in most race events effectively. Trivia *The Supra can be unlocked by entering the cheat code 228supra in the PC release of Need for Speed: Underground. Gallery 771.jpg|The Need for Speed Screenshot2wiki.png|Motor City Online Underground_ToyotaSupra.jpg|Need for Speed: Underground Underground2_ToyotaSupra.jpg|Need for Speed: Underground 2 File:062.jpg|Need for Speed: Underground Rivals Most Wanted_ToyotaSupra.jpg|Need for Speed: Most Wanted B1c8b6cbaa1790 full.jpg|Need for Speed: Most Wanted (Vic's) MostWanted ToyotaSupraRonnie.jpg|Need for Speed: Most Wanted (Ronnie's) Bonus supra.png|Need for Speed: Most Wanted (Black Edition Bonus) NFSCToyotaSupraStock.png|Need for Speed: Carbon Carbon_ToyotaSupraSal.jpg|Need for Speed: Carbon (Sal's) Player's_Toyota_Supra.jpg|Need for Speed: Carbon (Opening movie) File:684.jpg|Need for Speed: ProStreet ProStreet_ToyotaSupraBonusDrift.jpg|Need for Speed: ProStreet (Bonus - Drift) ProStreetToyotaSupraBonusGrip.jpg|Need for Speed: ProStreet (Bonus - Grip) File:275.jpg|Need for Speed: Undercover 1998_toyota_Supra_0001.jpg|Need for Speed: Shift Nfsshiftsuprainterior.jpg|Need for Speed: Shift (Interior) ToyotaSupraStandardWorld.jpg|Need for Speed: World Supra cop 0.jpg|Need for Speed: World ("Cop") ToyotaSupraHatamotoWorld.jpg|Need for Speed: World ("Hatamoto") ToyotaSupraShift2World.jpg|Need for Speed: World ("Shift 2") Toyota Supra MKIV Shift 2 Unleashed Mobile.PNG|Shift 2: Unleashed (iOS) Nfs the run toyota supra.jpg|Need for Speed: The Run (Tier 2) Nfs the run toyota supra nfs edition.jpg|Need for Speed: The Run (Tier 3 - NFS Edition) Nfs the run toyota supra chris rado signature edition.jpg|Need for Speed: The Run (Tier 5 - Rado) Category:Cars Category:Toyota Category:Cars in The Need for Speed Category:Cars in Motor City Online Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Underground Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Underground 2 Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Underground Rivals Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Most Wanted Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Carbon Category:Tuners in Need for Speed: Carbon Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Carbon: Own the City Category:Cars in Need for Speed: ProStreet Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Undercover Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Shift Category:Team Racing Pack Cars Category:Cars in Need for Speed: World Category:Cop Edition Cars Category:Rental Cars Category:Top-Up Cars Category:Cars in Shift 2: Unleashed Category:Speedhunters Pack Cars Category:Cars in Shift 2: Unleashed (iOS) Category:Cars in Need for Speed: The Run Category:Cars Category:Japanese Cars Category:RWD Cars Category:I6 powered Cars Category:Turbocharged Cars Category:300-400 Horsepower Cars